Alternakatsuki
by Piratefish
Summary: A different Akatsuki. It's not just different though. It's... More. Far more. Chapter 1: Obito.


Obito was born under fringe members of the Uchiha, his paternal grandfather had married outside the clan. There was little chance of him ever awakening the Sharingan (neither of his parents had) and everyone knew this. He was not cared for, and his sweet and gentle nature quickly became solemn, thoughful. Considering in all things, yet not when anger took him. Children, even older than him, feared that occurence. They steered clear of him, always. Obito had many relatives, few friends. And their number steadily dwindled.

He had always been jealous of Kakashi, his rival having had a charmed life (excepting the death of Hatake Sakumo, the Fourth Hokage, at the hands of the Kyuubi) but he had no intention of acting on his anger and frustration. Even his low standing in the clan and village, their perpetual ridicule, their smirking faces, their LAUGHTER, their **ARROGANCE**, their _**LIES**_…

would not make him betray the village. No. No, it wouldn't. Obito would stay loyal.

* * *

The War erupted, and the clan lost many. It looked inwards to discern any way of strengthening itself for the conflict, and there was no dissenting voice when they cast Obito out.

* * *

Obito still served. His anger pushed him to new and greater heights within the field of Katon ninjutsu, and his potential was recognized. Though his hands and arms would always be marred with gruesome burns from his recklessness in his chosen field. They were in the shape of spirals. He liked spirals. He liked little else.

* * *

He was placed under Minato Namikaze, alongside the Fourth's young brat and Tsunade's apprentice. The girl was smitten with the other boy (people cared for him as much as no-one cared for Obito) and though she was kind, soft-spoken and firm where needed (all things he liked, he liked, so much) the other boy began returning her affections- His fondness quickly turned vile, and dark, and twisted.

* * *

And then the mission. Infiltration, sabotage, he and his young compatriots were sent into Iwa lands. Kakashi, team leader (NOT good enough **NEVER** good enough MINATO, _WHY_ won't you just trust) decided he would take the final task for himself (**ARROGANT**) and set his teammates to watch over him from a nearby hill. If trouble appeared, Obito was to light the sky with orange fire, and they would meet halfway. And run, like never before.

Kakashi went, and the two remaining didn't exchange a single word. Rin heard (or sensed, she ALWAYS **WAS** sharp like that) and they decided to creep closer.

Mistake.

An Iwa-jounin, muscular, scarred, grey with age (one of the ones who just DIDN'T **EVER** _DIE_ ) was held aloft by the throat. No, not quite. His head was being torn off, but slowly. He would **feel** it. Most of two more Iwa-nin littered the clearing.

Obito fought back a surge of affection (what was **WRONG** with him wasn't he GOOD **WASN'T **HE) for the tall, masked figure responsible for such suffering. Rin was wide-eyed, pale, retreating. The masked man stiffened, for an instant, and before they could even register it he was upon them. He held Rin, his inhuman eyes pierced Obito like he'd never known before.

The man spoke: "Kill her, and I'll let-"

Obito fired off a burst of blue-white flame before he even finished.

The man looked into his eyes for a moment (they burned THEY BURNED WHY did they **BURN**) and he nodded, once.

"You have potential."

Obito remembered no more of that day.

* * *

Kakashi remembers only a blue-white flash, the scent of fear, and blood, and apples, and the charred spiral torn THROUGH his team-mate. He can't even remember her smile, anymore. Only her wide, wide eyes, that pierce him even still.

* * *

Kakuzu, his captor, took him to an ancient, hunched man, an Uchiha. Obito could tell, could always tell. The ancient looked at him, and a slow smile spread across his wrinkled face.

"You'll do," he said to Obito.

To Kakuzu: "Mark him. Train him. Make him ready for the storm."

Kakuzu nodded.

"And bring him here, if he survives."

* * *

Obito prefers the elegance of bloodline hearts. The smooth, cold death of Hyoton. The controlled, irresistable power of Ranton. The ever-burning Youton. The insidious Futton.

And now, finally, Mokuton.

* * *

Obiko Uchiha doesn't live beyond her fouteenth birthday. They never find her body, but had they, her open, bloody sockets would haunt their dreams for a long time.

* * *

**A/N:**

So yeah, EMS Jiongu Ranton Hyoton Youton Futton Mokuton (think Mei, Darui, Haku and Hashirama at once) Obito with both eyes (and third MS tech) and possibly Senju DNA.

I think I've found a way to tie this into another story of mine, which may produce interesting results...


End file.
